Parabatai: Emma and Julian
by AlexRP
Summary: Emma and Julian's story! I'm so excited that lady moonlight Is coming out next march! So in writing my opinion on what should happen in their story! Takes place after city of heavenly fire and may mention stuff from clockwork princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my first fanfic please review. Please follow. I'm waiting for march to come to read Lady Moonlight**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Emma's POV**

 **I walk around the glass city one last time before I have to go back to the Los Angelus institute. Shadowhunters are rebuilding the city from the effect of the war. Julian and I convinced the clave to keep us together by telling them that we are going to be patarbatai. I'm happy that he will be my partner. Someone who will always have my back, but now I realize that I can't love him now. Not that I really have feeling for him, it's just that I've never ruled it out. I see a women walking towards me. She isn't a shadowhunter for she has no marks. She finally reaches me and sits next to me at a fountain. "Emma Carstairs?" She asks.**

 **"That's me" I say.**

 **She nods "my name is Tessa gray" she tells me "I'm a warlock" she remarks. That would explain her presence here. "I'm a shadowhunter" I tell her.**

 **She smiles. "I've lived for quite a while. I've known quite a few shadowhunters" she tells me.**

 **"Any Carstairs?" I ask. Her lips purse.**

 **"Yes, I have" she says**

 **I nod. If any Carstairs were living they would have told me already.**

 **"I've seen fair child's and light woods and Herondales and Carstairs." She said.**

 **I can't help but smile. "Did you know any patarbatai?" I ask.**

 **"Yes" she said smiling "they were best friends. A Carstairs and a herondale." She remarks.**

 **I smile "did they ever find love?" I ask. If Julian can find love and if I can find love somewhere else I will be happy.**

 **She blanches "yes, both of them found love, eventually." She says.**

 **~time break~**

 **I walk with Julian to the Gard.**

 **"Ready to go home?" He asks.**

 **I smile and nod "yes"**

 **I look to the warlock Magnus Bane as he opens a portal and Julian and I walk through and I see the institute again. Home.**

 **A/N: please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: so far 28 people have viewed the first chapter. I'm kinda sad that nobody reviewed. So please! Review this chapter. I need to know if it is good or bad.

Julian's POV

After Emma and I stepped through the portal, I see my home. It almost puts a smile on my face until I realize that my family won't be there. Not all of them anyway. Emma squeezes my hand and I look at her and give a small smile. She takes the first step towards the institute, lightly tugging me with her. I follow and we open the doors without a word. I look around and I don't see my uncle anywhere. I wouldn't recognize him if I did, I've never met him. Emma looks at me "lets go to the training room" she suggests.

The training room has always been a place where we can let off steam or relax or talk.

"Okay" I reply.

We walk in silence there and once she opens the door I see that all of the training equipment is out of place. She sees it too because she lets go of my hand.

"Lets fix it up" she says. I nod

Emma goes straight the knife rack and pushes it about 10 paces to the left, directly across from 3 targets.

I follow her lead and move the practice seraph blades over from behind the knives 14 paces to the right, near the practice dummies.

We continue this for about 20 minutes until the room is completely finished.

Emma sits down near the bay window that has been replaced and I sit next to her and take her wrist.

A-R-E-Y-O-U-O-K-? I ask

She looks at me. "There isn't anyone around" she said.

"I know but it is like having a secret language" I say, just like she did a few days ago.

Emma smiles at that. "It's so quiet" she says.

"Yeah," I respond

I hear footsteps and a man comes into the training room and he introduces himself as my uncle.

"And you must be Emma" he says to Emma.

"Yes, that's me" she replies.

They start talking but I stop listening as I stand up and go grab a bow and a quiver of arrows and shoot at the targets.

I reach back and release the arrows over and over until I reach back and I can't find an arrow. I look back at Emma and she's alone.

"Where did my uncle go?" I ask

Emma looks at me confused "he left, he said goodbye to you. Didn't you hear?" She asked.

I shake my head and Emma shrugs.

"I'm going to the library" I say and I walk out before she responds.

I walk through the library and find the shadowhunter codex. I've heard about it but never read it. I open it and my eyes land immediately on the word parabatai. I turn to the page listed and read

"In the formal ceremony held to the binding of parabatai, there will be 3 rings of fire on the ground..."

I stop reading. This is what will happen with me and Emma. This is the ceremony that will bind us forever.

A/N: again please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still no reviews… but I got a follower, thank-you. If you read, please review! I am willing it to be even someone telling me that I'm a terrible writer. Just please review.**

Chapter 3

Emma's POV

Julian just left, maybe he had a reason but I don't know it. I just wish we could go back to the way it used to be. With Mark, and my mom and dad, and his family too. His little siblings have been trusted to Julian's Uncle to take care of. Helen isn't here so it is up to Julian to be the older brother. So much pressure must be on his shoulders. Plus the parabatai ceremony coming up, he must be really stressed, more than me anyway.

I hear the institute door open and I walk out of the training room and when I don't hear footsteps going towards the entrance, I race forward to the door. I look at the entrance and see the Blacksword family walk through the door. I let out a sigh of relief, we aren't being attacked again.

"Emma dear, so nice to see you!" Deborah Blacksword says to me. I smile a little

"Thank-you, it's good to see you too. All of you." I reply.

"Of course, is Arthur here?" She asks. That's when Julian walks up beside me.

"Yes, my uncle is in the study" He says as he points up the stairs.

Deborah nods "Great, Bryon and I are going to go talk to them, Mathew can stay don't here and talk with you guys if that's okay?"

Julian nods "Of course." He says as Bryon and Deborah walk up the stairs while Mathew stays with us.

"Hey guys," He says, "I heard that you're becoming parabatai."

Julian nods. I smile "Not right away, of course. But yes" I say.

"That's awesome, I kind of figured you guys would." He laughs and Julian does too.

"Why are your parents here?" I ask.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean they have been talking a lot but once I come around they get all quiet. I get bits and pieces of the conversations and I think they want me to train somewhere else than our manor." He says.

"Where? Like in the shadowhunter academy? In the Glass City?" Julian asks.

"I'm not sure, maybe here? It'd be so cool to train with you guys." He says.

Just then the door to the study opens and I turn around to see all three of the adults walk out of the door. Julian's Uncle, Arthur Blackthorn, walked down the stairs and stopped before the 3 of us. Deborah and Bryon walk behind Mathew.

"Mathew Blacksword? How would you like to train here at the Los Angeles?"


End file.
